Enter the Hero
by Alia1
Summary: rated for language and slash themes..mild kissing, slash pairings...angst, humor (only cuz I think its funny) and ROMANCE..couldnt add a third genre (PLEASE READ!!)


AN: A few things to say...if you have a queasy, non-slash stomach, i suggest u leave, although there's not much in here to disturb you, mostly just slash IDEAS...i also need to say that flames will be eaten, then considered, but you are welcome to write them. Also, the POV switches alot, without warning, so be careful. I hope u can follow along. PLEAE R&R...  
  
Enter the Hero  
  
Sara lay on her bed, face down, crying. From the moisture, it was easy to tell she had been at this for some time now. Also, the fact that Jimmie was not there, one could tell there was something obviously wrong. Also, the lights were off, and it was night.  
  
Sara sobbed into the pillow, oblivious to her surroundings. When she had come up, rushed, blinded by tears, it had been midday. Still, she cried on, unaware of the change in time or the person who had just entered the house. Bawling, she did not hear the intruder go down the steps to the basement, nor did she hear them calling for her brother as they came up the steps. Her mind was set on one horrible, appalling, upsetting thing, and she was quite sure she was going to die on the spot.  
  
A few seconds later though, she was snapped from her state as someone called her name.  
  
"Sara?" it said in disbelief. She recognized the voice as Eddy's, and not having enough strength to yell at him, she simply turned over.  
  
"Go 'way." she mumbled through he pillow. Eddy though, had other ideas. He continued to enter, cautiously.  
  
"Are you okay? You sound, upset?" He asked, taking another step towards her. As if he really cared, she thought, he's probably here with another scam. She tried ignoring him, but after two whole minutes of silence, she turned over to look at him.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked, wiping her eyes. Eddy took a step back as she sat up, obviously somewhat scared of her, with good reason. Sara couldn't even remember all the times she had twisted, pounded, broke, or otherwise mutilated him.  
  
"What's wrong he asked?" ignoring her question. He had, actually, come looking for her brother to work on a scam, but first things first. It was always good to be on Sara's good side. Plus, he was interested in what her problem was. She sniffed for a second.  
  
"I saw Double D and Ed today." she said simply. Eddy's face twisted in confusion.  
  
"What? So what?" then it hit him, "Ohhh." was all he could say. He looked quickly at Sara. So she knew. Knew about DD and Ed. He had wondered how long they could keep it a secret. This, he decided mentally, was probably not a good conversation to have with Sara. Everyone knew how much she liked DD, and with her temper, such a conversation could have him end up in little pieces. He gulped.  
  
"Yeah, 'ohh.' I ran into them on my way to Jimmie's. Seems they've gotten quite attached to each other." she said, looking at the floor. Eddy meanwhile, was listening, but searching for a quick escape, if one was needed.  
  
"So you know then? Heh, heh." he smiled, then dropped it when he saw Sara's look. For once it wasn't menacing, but sad. Her eyes were watering, and Eddy reached an uncomfortable hand and patted her arm, causing Sara to break down.  
  
"I-I thought something was going on but, but , but I wouldn't believe it!! He was mine, no one else wanted him, all miiine!! And I thought that maybe one day..." she trailed off into sobs. She didn't even notice the bed sag as Eddy sat down next to her, or his arm as it went around her, comforting her. "I've lost him," she whispered, in between wails, "Lost him forever, and ever. Lost." Minutes went by and Sara cried shaking sobs, Eddy comforting. Finally, she sat up, sniffling, and wiped her tears.  
  
"You really liked him, didn't you?" he whispered, mostly to himself. Sara overheard, and answered.  
  
"Like? Ha! I'm completely head over heels, no turning back in love with the boy. Like doesn't work." Eddy whistled quietly. Before he could say anything, someone else entered the house, and dragged up the stairs. Sara sat with her head in her hands, and didn't notice, until Ed was standing in her doorway. Rage, pain, and betrayal bubbled to the surface as she looked her brother straight in the eye.  
  
"Have a good day?" she asked, her voice filled with hate. Eddy noticed, Ed did not.  
  
"Enter the fool." Eddy mumbled to himself.  
  
"Yes sir, I did. Fun, fun, fun." Ed said, grinning. Eddy looked at him like a maniac. Oh well, he thought, his funeral.  
  
"Who'd you do? Oops, I mean, what'd you do?" she asked. Ed's grin widened.  
  
"I saw a chicken, and a butterfly, and a DD." he said. Eddy smacked his forehead.  
  
"DD? I would have never guessed you'd seen him? Did you have fun?" her voice dripped sarcasm, edging on despise.  
  
"Yes I did!"  
  
"Goddamn..." she lunged at him, nails out, ready to tear out his throat, when DD entered. She stopped immediately.  
  
"Enter the lover." Eddy said, this time a little louder. DD shot him a look.  
  
"Hello Eddy." he said, then turned to Ed, "You left this at my house." He said, holding up a pineapple. Both Eddy and Sara stared at it for a second.  
  
"What?" they said in unison. DD continued.  
  
"You should be more careful of your belongings. You might lose them."  
  
"He's gonna be losing more than that, when I'm through with him." she said through grinding teeth. D turned to her, as if just noticing her. He smiled slightly, nervously, at her.  
  
"Why, hello Sara. And how are you?" Eddy could see him mentally checking the room for exits, noting the door and windows, if such a need arose. Eddy grinned. I'm rubbing off on him, he said mentally. Then his gaze fell on Sara, seething, as she tried not to kill them right away. Last, he came to Ed, the fool. He was looking longingly at DD, knowing only that he didn't want to talk, he wanted action. Now. Eddy sighed, thinking it was too bad he didn't have a camera. It make a good home movie.  
  
"Fine. I'm just peachy. And how are you?"  
  
"Couldn't be better? Is something wrong?" Wrong question DD, Eddy thought. This was going to be amusing. And for once HE wasn't going to get hurt.  
  
"Something wrong? No, not here. What on earth could be wrong with me? Tell me, how long have you and Ed been together?" she smirked slightly at the end of her question, catching DD of guard. He took in a quick breath.  
  
"Two mo-" Ed started, cut off by DD jutting a well placed elbow in his ribs.  
  
"I-I don't know what you're talking about." he said, his eyes darting.  
  
"Liar!" Sara screamed, shaking with rage. "I caught you two, making out today! I saw you, you lying, cowardly, goddamn son of a b*****!" She flew at him, aiming for his face, with she intended to break. Eddy, who had been watching in amusement, sighed, deciding that he better help his friend, because he did have some brains in there, and Eddy planned to use them in the near future, and couldn't if they were spread all over the floor. He carefully grabbed the edge of Sara's shirt, holding her back for a second, then tugged quickly on it, flinging her back and into his arms. There, he held her back, becoming deaf as she screamed in his ear.  
  
"Let me go Eddy! Let me teach him! Goddamn you, let me go!"  
  
"Nope," he said simply, holding firmer. She turned her rage back onto DD, who was backed towards the door. Ed, by this point, was in a corner cowering.  
  
"I can't believe you! That's my brother! Ed! You were making out with MY BROTHER!! How could you?!" she shrieked, clawing at Eddy. She hit his eye, and, instinctively, he brought his hand up to it.  
  
"Ow!" he yelled, losing his grip on her. She flung herself away from him, ripping the sheet off the bed, and twisting it around Eddy and the bed post in one swift motion. Before Eddy knew what was going on, he was tied tightly to the bed post, leaving the others to Sara's temper. Alright, he said mentally, time to work. Gotta get out of this. And turning his attention to Sara and the others, he tried to undo himself. Sara had grabbed DD and pushed him up against the back of the door, lifting him up off the ground.  
  
"So, finally." she said quite calmly, DD trembling. She smiled at his fear, insanity glaring in her eyes. "What do you think now? Think hooking up with my brother was a good idea now?" she asked, then changed her attention to Ed. "What's wrong brother?" she asked the cowering form, "too scared to stand up to your little sister? Won't fight to save your lover?" she asked, her voice rising on the last word. When Ed's head rose, tears streaming down his face, he mumbled, "Please, don't." She laughed dementedly at that, lowering DD to the ground.  
  
"Please, don't" she mimcked, breaking back into a laugh, "Is that all you've got? Pathetic."  
  
She then pulled DD towards her, kissing him full on, passionantly. DD's eyes widened in horror, as she pushed herself up against him. Finally, she broke the kiss, pushing away, dropping him. DD sagged to the ground, gasping for air. Eddy's jaw dropped to the floor in disbelief. Sara casualy went over and tapped it closed for him, then turned back to DD.  
  
"Now do you understand what I've been feeling?" she asked, deadly quiet. DD put a hand to his heart, to make sure it was still beating, despite the fact it was pounding in his head.  
  
"I-I guess I should be flattered." he stammered after a while. All that, for me? he thought mentally, wow, and I never knew.  
  
"So what do think? she asked, her question pointed at Ed. Ed's eye's betrayed hate, but also a fear of his sister. She can't do that, he thought. But he knew she had, and he knew he had never kissed DD like that, and a little part of him was afraid. Afraid he had lost DD. "Well," she continued, "what do you have to say to that?"  
  
Ed looked her squarely in the eye as he got up. He walked calmly passed her and over to DD. Then, he swept DD around, and kissed him with all the passion he could muster. This time DD's eyes glazed over in emotion, and he kissed back. Sara watched, dumbfounded. When, at last, they broke apart, they stayed in each other's arms a moment longer, staring into each other's eyes. Ed slowly tore his gaze away, and turned it to his sister.  
  
"That," he said, "is what I have to say." and with that, he swept DD off his feet, and carried him towards the door. DD lifted his head up to Ed's and kissed him as they left the room. Sara then got up and, silently, crossed to the window and stared at nothing, trying to get over the fact that DD really did like her brother.  
  
Eddy sat, his back against the bed post, the sheet next to him, grinning a chesire smile. Too bad he hadn't had that camera....  
  
AN: I don't own any E,E&E characters, and im not trying to make money off this....SO THERE!!! R&R please!! 


End file.
